Relações perigosas, causas improváveis
by Anjo Setsuna
Summary: UA. Sasuke cobaia voluntário de um suposto farmacêutico. Drogados, POV e SasuxNaru pra vcs. Enjoy minna. Atenção rated M por conter palavrões, não reclame dizendo que não avisei. CapNovoOn
1. Prólogo

Sinopse: UA. Sasuke cobaia voluntário de um suposto farmacêutico. Drogados, POVs e SasuxNaru pra vcs. Enjoy minna. Atenção rated M por conter palavrões, não reclame dizendo q não avisei.

**Relações perigosas, causas improváveis – by Anjo Setsuna**

**Prólogo – Bons sonhos e boa viagem**

**#Sasuke POV**

- Eu queria matá-lo agora. – digo com extrema raiva.

- Hahaha então por que não mata logo? – ele ri para mim sarcástico.

- Grr!

Pulo em seu pescoço furioso e coloco as mãos em menção de enforcá-lo. Ele olha pra mim divertido e sussurra:

- Vai fundo.

Eu bufo contrariado e aproximo nossos rostos, meus dedos envolvem mais seu pescoço, era tão tentador, extremamente. Aperto minhas unhas levemente sobre sua carne, deixando marcas leves e solto seu pescoço.

Não diminuo a distância entre nossos rostos, então ele passa a língua sedutoramente sobre os lábios e me puxa para um beijo lascivo.

Correspondo com fúria e quando chego ao meu limite mordo seu lábio inferior sádico, arrancando um gemido de dor. Largo sua boca e vejo sangue escorrendo por ela. Ele finalmente fica zangado e começo a gargalhar com sua cara.

Sento ao seu lado no sofá do apartamento e encaro o teto com frustração. Ele ainda gemia de dor, parecia um cachorro gemendo magoado com um chute do dono.

Acendo um cigarro e não tiro os olhos do teto, de repente ele parecia tão interessante. Ele estapeia meu rosto, derrubando meu cigarro com o gesto.

O encaro aborrecido e acendo outro cigarro. Ele pira e amassa minha caixa com o resto deles. Tenta pegar da minha mão o que acendi e o olho com a cara mais fria que posso fazer. Ele sabe que quando faço essa cara, se ele tentar algo não me controlo e ele pode sair machucado.

Saiu gritando algo que não entendi e bateu a porta. Olhei pra minha caixa amassada e pensei que ele me devia outra. Dei um trago longo e apaguei o cigarro em minha mão. Era uma dor tão momentânea, mas divertida.

Joguei o toco no cinzeiro e soltei a fumaça lentamente. Ainda sentia o gosto do sangue dele em minha boca. Aquela marca em seu rosto ficou da nossa última briga e ele não me culpa por isso, ele sabe que às vezes exagera.

Droga odeio quando ele me deixa perdido assim. Conto os segundos sabendo que ele volta. Ele sempre volta, mas dessa vez não voltou. Estava tão cansado que não me importei com aquilo, que engano, vou me arrepender tanto desse engano. Mas voltei a encarar o teto, ele parecia me chamar, que caralho eu não andei fumando erva pra ta doidão.

Foi aquele maldito Orochimaru, não sei o que ele fez comigo dessa vez, mas meus olhos parecem não se importar. Ei será que Naruto não vai mesmo voltar...?

**#Naruto POV**

- IMBECILFILHODEUMAVACA! – gritei batendo a porta.

Idiota tcs. Odeio quando o Sasuke acende o cigarro pra me ignorar. Tá certo que provoco demais tem hora, mas não precisava ter mordido minha boca. Babaca, aquelas marcas no meu rosto ainda doem, mas aposto que a do Orochimaru nele doí muito mais.

Passo a mão pelas marcas em minhas bochechas, três riscos em cada lado. Depois disso, ele ficou me chamando de kitsune quando queria me encher. Certo agora era a hora que eu volto e temos mais uma noite incrível juntos.

Tá certo que ele chegou puto, aquele homem-cobra, deve ter testado mais alguma coisa nele, ele sempre volta nervoso do laboratório do Orochimaru. Ou então deve ter levado mais um rala por minha causa, não tenho culpa se vidro quebra tão facilmente.

Vejo um cara de cabelos cinza e óculos, era o assistente bizarro do Orochimaru por aqui. Me escondo pra ver pra onde ele vai, mas quando ele para em frente ao apartamento do Sasuke não contenho minha curiosidade e saio de onde estava escondido.

Eu não devia ter saído, merda o que o Kabuto tá fazendo aqui? Acho que vou descobrir quando acordar. Maldito... Facas doem muito mais que um tiro.

**#Kabuto POV**

- Ei! Ei inútil acorda!

Chuto com o pé aquele bastardo. Fico pensando o que o Orochimaru viu nesse piralho? A droga desse loiro é mais pesado que eu pensei. Maldição, sempre esse namoradinho idiota do Sasuke me causa contratempos.

Ele não precisava aparecer do nada pelas minhas costas. Pensando bem, agora o fedelho fica quieto de vez com a gente, afinal Sasuke não irá mais ter distrações hehehe.

Vou deixar um bilhetinho de presente com o pacote. Agora Sasuke vai ver o poder do mestre Orochimaru.

_Continua..._

**Notas da autora:** Yo pessoal, e então o que acharam? Saindo um pouco dessas historias colegiais n.n eu gosto delas, mas vamos variar. A fanfic não será so de POVS e eu fiz o Naru-chan meio perve não acham XD. Não se esqueçam façam um autora feliz, mande reviews Ja ne .

PS: não estranhem a linguagem de baixo calão, tipo eles são povs e meio q drogados XD.


	2. Sabor Laranja

**Setsuna Notes:** E a fanfic começa, mil perdões pela extrema demora. Bom para não ficar confuso, explicando que o prólogo é começo da fanfic, esse cap é um _cap paralelo_ mostrando como Naruto conheceu Sasuke.

Lembrando que palavrões podem aparecer na fanfic, não reclame dizendo que não avisei e diga **não** as drogas e a bebida em excesso caros leitores. Agradecimentos no fim da fanfic. Enjoy :)

**Legenda:** **negrito passagem de tempo ou indicação de lugares**

**Relações perigosas, causas improváveis – by Anjo Setsuna**

**Capítulo Paralelo - Sabor Laranja**

Ele não era como uma das princesas de contos de fadas que pertenceu somente a uma pessoa, tão pouco era inteligente bastante para trabalhar com algo duradouro. Apaixonou-se por muitos e por muitos foi desprezado. Então lhe restava apenas isso para fazer e nessa profissão encontrou Sasuke.

Para sua sorte, o que lhe faltava de esperteza sobrava em físico. Altura mediana mais para o alto, loiro natural, belos olhos azuis que refletiam inocência para quem não o conhecia e um corpo bem definido, porém de aparência delicada e um pouco feminina ele ouviu certa vez de um cliente. Este era Uzumaki Naruto. O Naruto que você poderia conhecer por uma quantia razoável. Não tinha um lugar fixo para trabalhar, tão pouco tinha um cafetão. O que lhe acarretava algumas surras por invadir a área de outros ou por ser enganado por alguns clientes.

Não possuía parentes vivos, a única pessoa que podia chamar de família era seu tio Jiraya que havia morrido quando ele tinha apenas quinze anos. Idade que conheceu seu atual meio de sobrevivência.

E mesmo não tendo uma vida de contos de fadas, sempre era possível ver o loiro com um grande sorriso na face. Muitos se perguntavam o porquê daquela expressão e poucos foram capazes de perceber que neste ramo encenar era a parte vital para se ganhar dinheiro.

**Konoha – Tarde de um dia de verão**

**#Naruto POV**

Aff caralho que calor! Desse jeito nem animo trabalhar. Ainda me resta um pouco de dignidade, clientes nojentos e fedidos nesse calor é comum e não to afim. Droga o murro que ganhei ontem ainda tá doendo. Bastardo aposto que não vai fazer mais filhos depois daquele chute que eu lhe dei, babaca quem mandou não me pagar. Talvez eu deva aceitar a proposta de Ebisu (1) e ir trabalhar com ele. Eu não tenho mais nada a perder mesmo e pelo menos ele me deixa morar em um dos quartos da boate. Se bem que a grana ia ficar quase toda pra ele. Ah saco! Ainda não estou tão desesperado.

Agora só me resta andar por ai até escurecer, voltar pra casa não é uma boa. A vizinha do tio Jiraya já sacou qual é a minha e não to a fim de ver a cara feia dela. Também cortaram a energia e a água, é definitivamente o velho deve ta se contorcendo dentro do caixão pelo que deixei virar a casa dele.

Mexo em meus bolsos procurando grana pro ônibus, mas só encontro um Kono-ho(3). Deve ser do cliente de ontem, sorte a minha, posso usá-lo em um dia de folga. Porque da última vez que fumei em dia de trabalho fiquei todo quebrado e sem poder andar por uma semana.

Resolvo ir caminhando para a boate, não acredito que vou mesmo falar com Ebisu.

**#Naruto POV off**

**Konoha – Mesmo dia – Período da noite- Boate Icha Icha Paradise**

A noite continuava calmamente, alheia aos acontecimentos da cidade. Konoha era uma cidade de porte médio, confortos de uma cidade grande e rotina pacata de uma cidade pequena.

Boate Icha Icha Paradise (2) recanto preferido dos cidadãos considerados excluídos da sociedade, se você quer apenas diversão ou negócios arriscados tenha certeza que ali é o seu lugar. Um garoto loiro sorridente chega ao local, adentrando pelos fundos do estabelecimento. Recusava alguns drinks oferecidos a ele, enquanto se encaminhava para o andar superior a procura de Ebisu.

Icha Icha Paradise sempre era movimentada, na segunda-feira quando fechava os clientes ficavam ao redor nos bares próximos esperando terça-feira chegar. Naruto desceu as escadas frustrado, tinha ido ao escritório de Ebisu, mas ele já havia saído. Vendo que sua caminhada tinha sido perdida, resolveu curtir a noite na boate sem clientes para perturbá-lo.

Na pista de dança, onde rolava música eletrônica ele dançava sensualmente, adorava provocar homens e mulheres. Recusava todos pedidos feito a ele e após umas três músicas resolveu sair para tomar um ar. Saiu pelo mesmo lugar que havia entrado, fumava calmamente o kono-ho que tinha achado em seu bolso a tarde, quando sente alguém esbarrando em seu ombro.

Não se deu o trabalho de olhar, devia ser mais algum bêbado da boate. A falta de iluminação adequada só lhe permitiu ver que, seja lá quem esbarrou nele, estava bem chapado, pois custava andar. Deu mais um trago em seu cigarro e ficou observando rindo descarado dos passos trôpegos da pessoa.

- Hahaha! Cara você vai cair!

- Cuide de sua vida. – a pessoa respondeu em um tom grave e arrastado.

Naruto então percebeu que era um homem um pouco mais alto que ele, parecia ter sua idade pela silhueta de seu corpo visto pela pouca claridade do poste da rua.

- Há! Não diga que eu não avisei. – o loiro ainda insistiu dando um último trago e jogando o resto do cigarro fora.

- Cala a boca...

O homem parou se apoiando no poste ficando levemente curvado, ficando mais visível sua aparência. Cabelos negros e pele pálida. Naruto riu mais um pouco, a droga já estava começando a ter efeito. O loiro caminhou até o moreno e puxou os cabelos dele para que ele lhe olhasse.

- He! É sua primeira vez? Nem se agüenta em pé. Kono-ho não é. Humm algo mais forte talvez?

O homem deu uma tapa na mão de Naruto afastando o toque, levantou-se com um pouco de dificuldade e suspirou.

- Maldito Orochimaru... – reclamou baixo o moreno passando a mão no próprio cabelo.

- Ah relaxa, te sacanearam foi? Eu posso te fazer sentir melhor, você tem sorte hoje resolvi me dar uma folga e nem vou cobrar.

Naruto sorriu malicioso, encoxou o moreno contra o poste e começou a beijar seu pescoço. O homem parecia atordoado demais para reagir, apenas fitava o loiro com o olhar vago.

- Ah! Assim não tem graça, tá parecendo uma boneca. Hunf eu vou pra casa.

Naruto largara o moreno, mas sentiu seu braço ser puxado. Deu um sorriso sacana achando que o homem tinha acordado do transe que estava, mas se assustou com olhar frio que recebeu. O apertão aumentou arrancando um gemido de dor do loiro. Foi bruscamente jogado contra o poste, sendo invertida as posições que estavam.

- Escuta aqui garotinha, só ofereça seus serviços de puta a quem solicitou.

- He! Não pensei que estava tão necessitado. Só tem um problema querido – encostou os lábios próximos a orelha do moreno e sussurrou – Eu não sou uma garotinha.

Naruto encostou seu membro com o do moreno fazendo uma leve pressão. Ouviu um gemido baixo escapar do homem. Rapidamente tomou os lábios dele para si, sugando-os levemente e explorando cada canto daquela boca. Logo sentiu um certo volume na calça do moreno. Gemeu um pouco mais alto e interrompeu o beijo.

- Oh desculpe, você não solicitou os meus serviços.

Naruto gargalhou alto, deixando o homem necessitado com cara frustrada para trás. Caminhou até um dos moto-táxi parado sumindo dali.

- Mas que merda! – praguejou o moreno.

**Konoha – Alguns dias depois**

Um garoto moreno andava de cabeça baixa pela rua, suas mãos estavam nos bolsos da calça jeans preta larga que usava. Parecia concentrado, tão concentrado que esbarrava nas pessoas e nem se importava em pedir desculpas. Resmungava baixo algo incompreensível, fazendo algumas pessoas se afastarem com medo.

Ele parou sua caminhada e olhou para uma placa que informava que havia chegado à estação de ônibus do bairro que estava. Ajustou os óculos escuros que usava no rosto, pagou a passagem de ônibus e sentou em um dos bancos vazios da estação.

Ali estava Uchiha Sasuke, típico filhinho de papai. Ele não costumava andar de ônibus, mas após conhecer Orochimaru, suposto farmacêutico da cidade, mudou certos hábitos. Ajustou os fones de ouvido em sua orelha e ligou um mp3 escondido debaixo de sua camiseta preta.

Aos poucos relaxava com as batidas da música, viu um dos ônibus se aproximar da plataforma da estação. Um garoto loiro descia chupando um pirulito, segurando uma mochila nas costas. Achou aquele rosto familiar, viu o loiro se desequilibrar após o mesmo ser empurrado por um homem que saía apressado do ônibus.

Segundos que se passaram lentamente na mente de Sasuke. O garoto caindo, ele ajudando o loiro a se levantar, um sorriso de agradecimento do loiro seguido de um sorriso sarcástico e uma gargalhada que fez sua mente reconhecê-lo.

- Você... – disse o moreno em tom baixo.

- Ah meu pirulito já era, desgraçado! Hei valeu pela ajuda cara.

- ... – Sasuke analisava o loiro de cima abaixo.

- Será que é cego? – Naruto balançava as mãos em frente aos óculos escuros de Sasuke. – Valeu mesmo assim! – o loiro remexeu em sua mochila tirando dois pirulitos e estendeu um ao moreno que não se mexeu – Será surdo então? He não importa tô atrasado. – colocou o doce na mão de Sasuke e partiu.

O moreno viu o loiro se distanciar, fitou o pirulito Chupa-Chups (4) em sua mão e deu leve sorriso imaginando o gosto de beijar aquela boca com sabor de laranja.

Anoitecia em Konoha, Naruto fitava a entrada de Icha Icha cheia, desanimado, apertou uma das alças de sua mochila e entrou para falar com Ebisu e acertar os últimos detalhes do seu novo local de trabalho.

Após tudo combinado desceu para a boate afim de se embebedar, estava meio desanimado. Não queria deixar para trás a casa de seu tio, mas sem dinheiro para mantê-la, já que com a maioridade alcançada não recebia mais ajuda e acompanhamento do governo, só lhe restava deixar seu passado e suas memórias daquele lar.

Um gole, dois. Um kono-ho. Um sorriso bobo e frustrações esquecidas em sua mente entorpecida. Aquele sorriso constante em sua face se alargando cada vez mais. Balançava a cabeça com o ritmo da música na pista de dança e fitava o nada.

Um moreno com peculiares marcas vermelhas nas bochechas abraçou Naruto por trás beijando o pescoço do loiro.

- Olha quem vejo por aqui!

- Kiba hehehe.

- Isso aí loirinho, ainda me reconhece hum. – distribuiu mais beijos pelo pescoço do loiro.

- Impossível não esquecer esse cheiro de cachorro – empurrou o moreno.

- Ei! Ei! Desse jeito não recebe gorjeta. – disse puxando o garoto.

- Tcs Kiba tô de folga vai procurar outro. – o loiro tentou se soltar.

- Melhor ainda, assim não tenho que pagar he.

Kiba sorriu malicioso puxando o corpo de Naruto contra si, o loiro entorpecido tentava inutilmente se soltar, foi arrastado para área dos quartos VIP da boate. No meio do caminho protestava chegando a pisar no pé do moreno para tentar se soltar, levando um apertão no braço como resposta.

- Me solta Kiba!

- Relaxa loirinho, eu estou com saudades aposto que você também.

- Desde quando vou sentir saudade de carniça de cachorro he! Eu vou te morder.

- Ora ora quem é cachorro agora, faça isso sua bisca e eu te arrebento.

- Saco Kiba! Eu avisei.

Naruto chutou a canela do moreno e aproveitou para fugir entre o corredor tumultuado. Ouviu os gritos do garoto correndo atrás de si. Na sua fuga acabou chocando contra alguém, caiu de bunda no chão e ficou assim por alguns segundos. Os gritos se aproximavam assustado tentou se levantar e correr, não percebeu que a pessoa que ele havia se chocado o ajudou se erguer.

- Naruto! – Kiba o alcançou.

- Droga.

- Vamos loirinho. – pegou o braço de Naruto, mas sua mão foi retirada.

- Ele já tem companhia pra hoje, cai fora. – um tom grave de voz foi ouvido.

- He Uchiha hum. – Kiba observava o loiro apoiado em Sasuke – Naruto nos vemos depois.

O loiro suspirou aliviado apoiando as costas na parede do corredor.

- Valeu cara. Hum? – observou quem o ajudara – O cego-mudo! Hahaha me ajudando de novo, sorte a minha heim – sorriu.

- Tcs dobe...

- Ah você fala heim – sorriu sacana – Peraí o Kiba disse Uchiha, então esse é seu nome?

- Uchiha Sasuke – respondeu seco.

- Sasuke heim! Eu acho que te conheço de algum lugar... – o loiro apoiou uma das mãos no queixo fazendo pose de pensativo – Há! O cego-mudo hahaha, opa peraí eu já falei isso! – Naruto noiado sempre resultava em frases desconexas e idiotas.

- ...

Sasuke se aborreceu, não estava a fim de falar com drogados. Ia deixar o loiro falando sozinho, mas sentiu sua mão se puxada com delicadeza. Os orbes azuis o fitavam intensamente, o loiro abriu a porta próxima a eles puxando Sasuke consigo para entrarem em um dos quartos.

- Ei me lembrei agora Sasuke – fechou a porta e apontou a cama para Sasuke se sentar – Você não estava andando direito o dia que te vi.

- Hun – o moreno respondeu indiferente sentando na grande cama de casal do quarto.

- Sabe – sentou no colo do moreno deixando cada uma de suas pernas ao lado do corpo do homem. – Você não solicitou nada, mas gostaria de agradecer. Kiba drogado não é nada legal, sempre me deixa com marcas roxas – riu levemente roçando seus dedos na nuca de Sasuke – Então Sa-su-ke... Você quer? – sussurrou a última frase roçando seus lábios nos de Sasuke.

- Dobe...

O moreno abraçou a cintura de Naruto e começou um beijo lascivo. As línguas travavam uma batalha entre si, o gosto de álcool predominava na boca do loiro, porém Sasuke ainda podia sentir o gostinho peculiar de laranja.

As roupas se dissipavam dos corpos, indo de encontro ao chão. Gemidos escapavam, o calor aumentava e os movimentos ritmados dos corpos se seguiam. Uma estocada mais forte, Naruto mordeu o ombro do moreno chegando ao seu ápice logo após Sasuke.

Ali começava um vicio mútuo sem perceberem, após alguns meses se encontrando Sasuke convidara Naruto para morar com ele em seu apartamento, com a desculpa de não ter que gastar seu tempo indo até Icha Icha.

Naruto no dia do convite após tanto tempo depois da morte de seu tio sorriu verdadeiramente.

_Fim do Capítulo Paralelo_

**(1) Ebisu:**pra quem não lembra é aquele professor do Konohamaru. Não lembra quem é Konohomaru? O.o'' então você não assistiu Naruto direito XD.

**(2) Icha Icha Paradise :** homenagem ao nosso querido Jiraya XD

**(3) Kono-ho**: Cigarro feito a base de alguns alucinógenos vegetais de acordo com sua criadora. **Ou seja créditos a FakeproGirl pois é dela!** Em sua fanfic Inevitável ela cita essa droga. Quem quiser ler a fic está nos meus favoritos. Ótima fic por sinal!

**(4)Chupa Chups **– cara eu amo essa marca de pirulito XD apesar de ter colocado um sabor que nunca provei.

Antes de mais nada, quero deixar claro que NÃO estou fazendo apologia as drogas pessoal. É o tema que rodeia a fanfic em si. Estou falando isso para não receber comentários retardados a respeito oka? Nem vou pedir reviews dessa vez, porque não mereço devido a enorme demora, fora que esse capitulo ficou chato, mas precisei dele snif. Mas se são bonzinhos e conhecem a palavra perdoar manda uma?

**Agradecimentos a: Yue-chan, Uchiha Gih, Anala Blackwell, ItachiSaru, Amakase Miharu e Ryuko no Yuki pelas reviews! E a você que leu e não deixou XD. **


	3. Capitulo 1

**NOTAS IMPORTANTES POR FAVOR LEIA! **Yo leitores queridos que não me mataram (ainda :D) Decidi que será um cap da estória começada no prólogo e um cap paralelo a estória. Esse cap agora é a continuação do prólogo.

Obrigada a quem compreendeu e me dê uma chance a quem não compreendeu ç.ç Mais explicações IMPORTANTES no fim do cap. Enjoy :) Capitulo dedicado a Mir-chan que "gentilmente" me apressou para fazer esse cap XD \o/ Te adoro.

"Been spending most there lives  
Living in a gangsta's paradise  
Keep spending most our lives  
Living in a gangsta's paradise"

- Gansgta's Paradise – Coolio

**Relações perigosas, causas improváveis – by Anjo Setsuna**

**Capítulo 1**

**# Sasuke POV**

Arg minha cabeça. Quanto tempo será que dormi dessa vez? Naruto não deve ter voltado... Se tivesse essa hora estaria irritantemente me acordando. Finalmente tomo coragem para abrir os olhos, quase me arrependo quando a luz fraca dos prédios vizinhos entrando pela porta da sacada irrita minha visão. Resolvo me levantar, mas logo encontro o chão.

- Merda Naruto! O que está!

Não consigo terminar a frase ao vê-lo curvado no chão. Sangue?! Droga o que aconteceu dessa vez? Será que brigamos a esse ponto? Me agacho ao seu lado e toco seu ombro levemente sacudindo-o.

- Ei! Dobe, acorda. - nenhuma resposta. - Hei aí não é lugar de dormir idiota.

Me irrito se aquilo era uma brincadeira dele como no dia das Bruxas não gostei e o viro pra ver se estava fingindo. Ao ver de onde o sangue vinha me assustei e o chacoalho mais forte.

- Droga! Naruto acorda! DOBE!

Ele não respondia e já estava me desesperando, então um pequeno papel em sua mão direita me chama a atenção:

"Diga a seu namoradinho para não surpreender as pessoas.

Pode ser perigoso. Mestre Orochimaru deseja vê-lo.

Bons sonhos ao Naruto-kun."

- Kabuto. – digo irritado.

Ele é o único idiota pra chamar Orochimaru de Mestre.

- Ei Naruto vamos lá! Acorde, merda merda merda!! – grito irritado.

Não sabia o que fazer, se eu levasse Naruto ao hospital iriam chamar a polícia. Se aquela maldita cobra sabe disso me mata ou eles me prendem caso vejam meu estado. Maldição, essa marca nojenta sempre arde mais quando estou irritado. Pense Sasuke! Bom só me resta essa opção... Pego Naruto no colo e saio pelo elevador de serviços do prédio.

**# Sasuke POV off**

A noite continuava calmamente, alheia aos acontecimentos da cidade de Konoha. Um jovem de cabelos escuros dirigia para Shippuuden, bairro afastado da cidade. Ele estava em alta velocidade, por sorte não havia trânsito significativo, pois pela sua cara ele atropelaria qualquer um e não pararia para dar auxílio.

O relógio marcava dez da noite quando estacionou em frente a um portão enferrujado de uma casa que parecia abandonada, mas Sasuke simplesmente buzina freneticamente, até que uma garota abre o portão, correndo rapidamente para não ser atropelada ao terminar de abri-lo. Após o jovem terminar de entrar com o carro, ela fecha o portão seguindo o recém chegado.

**#Orochimaru POV**

- Kukuku logo Sasuke-kun irá chegar.

- Sim Mestre Orochimaru. Mas imagino que descontente.

- Oh não se preocupe Kabuto, terei uma proposta excelente que ele não poderá recusar kukuku (1).

Kabuto meu assistente de laboratório me olhava com aquela face serena de sempre, ajustando seus óculos. Eu balançava o tubo de ensaio com um líquido amarelo contra luz contemplando seu conteúdo. Iria conseguir mais uma cobaia tenho certeza. E se não der certo a experiência, de quebra me livrarei de um empecilho. Terei Sasuke-kun só pra mim! Ah esse pensamento me deixa ansioso e passo minha língua sobre os lábios, imaginando ele só meu hahahaha!

**#Orochimaru POV off**

- Onde ele está? – Sasuke gritava abrindo a porta com um chute.

- Sasuke-kun bem vindo. Vejo que trouxe companhia.

Um homem de cabelo prateado e óculos de armação arredondada cumprimentou, se chamava Kabuto Yakushi era assistente de Orochimaru, ele sorriu ajustando seus óculos. O moreno ignorou as boas vindas e se dirigiu a escada que dava acesso ao segundo andar. Kabuto ficou no meio do caminho.

- Mestre Orochimaru não está no quarto.

- Se considere morto se acontecer alguma coisa com ele.

Sasuke disse em seu tom frio habitual, o assistente pareceu se assustar e apontou a passagem que dava ao laboratório subterrâneo de Orochimaru. Kabuto deu uma pequena risada, ficando de costas para sair para outro cômodo qualquer da casa. Sasuke achou aquele ângulo perfeito, apenas esticou a perna dando um chute nas costas de Kabuto derrubando-o no chão.

- Vai perder seu tempo comigo Sasuke-kun? Creio que Naruto não pode esperar muito.

O moreno esfregou o pé um pouco mais nas costas do assistente, finalizando com um chute em suas costelas, dando-se por satisfeito continuou o caminho para o laboratório. A roupa de Sasuke começando a avermelhar-se com o sangue de Naruto que estava sendo carregado por ele. Após terminar de descer alguns degraus, o moreno depara-se com o laboratório de Orochimaru.

Para qualquer desconhecido que chegasse ali, acharia o laboratório uma sala comum de procedimentos médicos. Branca, materiais esterilizados, cheiro de anti-sépticos no ar. Uma aparência inocente, que escondia os verdadeiros horrores que ali aconteciam.

Sasuke colocou o loiro semi-inconsciente em uma maca que havia no centro da sala, ouvindo o baixo gemido de dor vindo de Naruto. Passou a mão nervosamente sobre os próprios cabelos, logo viu um homem de aparência pálida, com longos cabelos lisos pretos e olhos de estranha coloração amarelada aparecer na porta oposta a que ele entrou na sala.

- Sasuke-kun. – o homem sorria ao cumprimentar.

- Recebi o recado de Kabuto.

- Parece que ele quebrou seu brinquedinho Sasuke-kun. Kukukuku.

- Não tem problema eu posso quebrar o seu depois, caso não conserte o que ele quebrou. – disse em tom de ameaça.

- Sasuke-kun é uma criança ciumenta, está bem eu estou precisando testar algumas coisas novas.

Sasuke perde o controle e impressa o homem pálido contra parede, fazendo-o bater as costas. Uma risada insana preenche a sala estéril vinda de Orochimaru.

- Kukuku Sasuke-kun você parece nervoso.

- Orochimaru o que pretende fazer? – diz em tom ameaçador.

- Consertar seu brinquedinho, em troca testar um _medicamento_ novo. – sorriu.

- Sua cobra! Arg... – apertou a marca que latejava perto de seu pescoço com uma das mãos.

- Sasuke... – Naruto gemia.

O moreno olhou para o loiro estendido na maca, hesitante soltou Orochimaru. Caminhou até a maca passando a mão pelos cabelos loiros. Ouviu mais um gemido baixo.

- Me desculpe – sussurrou para Naruto.

O loiro se remexeu levemente, por um momento Sasuke pode ver os belos orbes azuis lhe fitando angustiados. Acariciou a cabeleira loira novamente e procurou algo em seus bolsos.

- Então Sasuke-kun? – o pálido perguntou.

- Eu vou comprar cigarros.

- Kukukuku Naruto-kun hora de cuidar de você. – um sorriso macabro surgia em Orochimaru.

**#Naruto POV**

Está tudo tão escuro, estranho... Será que o Kabuto me matou? MERDA DE ASSISTENTEZINHO! Desgraçado aquela facada doeu caralho! Mas agora eu não sinto mais nada, é Uzumaki Naruto você deve ter morrido. Espera e o Sasuke?! Será que ele foi lá matar o Teme também? Maldito eu não vou deixar fazer isso! Mas que droga eu não vejo nada! Corro pra tudo que é canto e não vejo NADA! SASUKE! SASUKEEE! Merda... Por que assim... Que sensação é essa? É úmida... Lágrimas? Hahaha faz um tempo que eu não tinha isso, desde que o encontrei... Inferno! Eu não vou ficar aqui mesmo. Eu posso correr um pouco mais, sim mais um pouco! Espera o que é isso? Luz! Uma saída! Sasuke seu Teme, espera por mim e vou chutar sua bunda e daquele filhote de cobra! Isso mais um passo! Mais um! Mais u... AHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGG!

**#Naruto POV off**

- Segure ele Kabuto.

- Sim Mestre Orochimaru.

Naruto se debatia sobre a maca gritando aterrorizado, sua cara demonstrava que sentia fortes dores. O assistente com um pouco de dificuldade imobilizava-o sobre o leito, enquanto Orochimaru aplicava-lhe uma injeção de um estranho líquido amarelo. O loiro parou imediatamente de se mexer, suas pupilas dilataram e sua respiração diminuía o ritmo.

- Agora é a hora mais divertida Kabuto-kun, observar os efeitos colaterais. – Orochimaru dizia feliz, retirando um par de luvas cirúrgicas – Termine a sutura, com esse movimento todo, alguns pontos devem ter arrebentado.

- Sim Mestre Orochimaru. – o assistente já começava os procedimentos.

Orochimaru deixou a sala pela mesma porta que havia entrado, Kabuto silenciosamente terminava de dar os ponto para fechar o local da facada no abdômen de Naruto, sua atenção foi desviada ao ver a porta que Sasuke tinha saído ser aberta. Logo uma cabeleira rosa apareceu.

- O Sasuke-kun já saiu Kabuto-sempai.

- Fique observando, anote a reações e não está autorizada a aplicar anestésicos.

- Hai – a garota respondeu tristemente pegando uma prancheta.

- Sakura-san – Kabuto ajustou seus óculos – Você sabe que eu saberei se fizer isso.

- H-ha-hai! – gaguejou.

O assistente deixou sala, uma garota de cabelo rosa e olhos verde sentou-se ao lado da maca. Se chamava Haruno Sakura, era estudante de medicina. Conheceu Orochimaru através de Kabuto, em uma das palestras da faculdade. Suspirou, não concordava com os métodos dos dois, mas tudo era válido para ganhar grana. Era habilidosa para sua idade, mas sendo apenas estudante não dava renda. Então o acordo era: trabalhe calada e ganhe o dinheiro.

- Naruto-kun o que você aprontou dessa vez? – dizia anotando algo na prancheta.

Longe dali, na loja de conveniência de um posto de gasolina Sasuke comprava um maço de cigarros. A garota do caixa solicita perguntou se ele queria algo mais. Pegou alguns pirulitos de laranja que estavam por ali e foi para o estacionamento.

Encostou-se na porta do seu carro e acedeu um cigarro. Tragou lentamente, soltando a fumaça aos poucos. Seus óculos escuros escondiam a fúria do seu olhar. Olhou para o visor de seu celular, viu que havia passado uma hora desde que deixou a casa de Orochimaru. Brincava com um dos pirulitos entre os dedos, jogou o toco do cigarro no chão e resolveu voltar.

- Está na hora de parar com isso. – sussurrou para si mesmo.

Continua...

"Tell me why are we so blind to see. That the ones we hurt are you and me"- Gansgta's Paradise – Coolio

(1) Risada tosca do tio Orochimaru sabe aquela do anime, acostumem-se com ela n.n vai aparecer muito eu acho.

**Setsuna Notes:** Yay tio Orochimaru de volta, até parece que todo mundo esqueceu dele nas fanfics XD. Então as notas importantes são: arrumei a formatação do prólogo. Todos os caps que tiverem numeração serão a ordem da fanfic, o caps que virão paralelos não terão numeração e sim titulo, assim fica mais fácil para não se perderem. Editei as notas iniciais do cap paralelo Sabor Laranja.

E manterei essa postagem, talvez alguns se perguntem: pq não posta esses paralelos separados da fanfic? Bem eu digo o pq depois rsrsrs.

**Agradecimentos a Romanisama, Danizinha, Inu, Mayuko Natsumi e Camis pelas reviews.**

Obrigada pela paciência que leu ate aqui P. Reviews? (foge dos tomates) T-T povinho malvado...


	4. Capitulo 2

**Setsuna Notes:** Então leitores queridos, prontos para me matar XD. Eu não tenho desculpas como todos, apenas admito que me viciei em um jogo chamado Audition. Fiquem LONGE dele não tem volta XD, mas em compensação trago a vocês mais um cap e um mais um cap paralelo.

Agradecimentos a Mir-chan por sempre me puxar as orelhas pra continuar XD. Agradecimentos as reviews no fim do cap. Enjoy :)

**Legenda:** **negrito passagem de tempo ou indicação de lugares**

**Relações perigosas, causas improváveis – by Anjo Setsuna**

**Capitulo 2**

Naruto dormia serenamente na maca do laboratório, a garota de cabelos róseos observava-o meio sonolenta; já era uma hora da manhã; desde que havia sido chamada o loiro não havia dado sinal de vida além da respiração lenta e às vezes pausada. O barulho de uma caneta caindo ao chão preencheu o ambiente, Sakura arrepiou-se de susto. Resolveu verificar a pulsação do garoto, confirmado sua suspeita que estava baixa.

- Hunf Naruto-baka sempre arranjando confusão, mas dessa vez se superou. Que diabos você fez pra ser esfaqueado?! Aposto que foi mais uma briga com o Uchiha, aff sinceramente vocês dois não tem jeito... – suspirou pesadamente e passou a mão sobre os riscos na bochecha do garoto – Nem no dia que ganhou isso (1) você ficou tão mal assim – deu uma pequena risada – pensando bem, naquele dia você estava puto de raiva, foi um primeiro encontro com você bem conturbado, tive que socá-lo para ficar quieto.

A garota retirou o fino lençol que cobria o loiro analisando o corpo dele, a procura de qualquer reação. Não sabia exatamente o que Orochimaru havia aplicado no garoto, seu trabalho era apenas seguir ordens sem maiores explicações, porque de acordo com Kabuto saber demais e perguntar demais poderia ser perigoso, ainda sentia arrepios quando se lembrava desse aviso.

Suas informações se resumiam saber que eram experimentos na área de genética; ainda lembrava-se que sua orientadora na faculdade Tsunade havia lhe dito que foi colega de faculdade de Orochimaru que ele era brilhante, porém totalmente insano quanto às regras básicas de ética profissional. Que ele era total seguidor do lema: os fins justificam os meios.

Deixou seus pensamentos de lado e concentrou a atenção no loiro, algumas manchas começam a aparecer ao redor do umbigo (2) e a cicatrização no local da facada parecia acelerada, quando percebeu isso levou um susto deixando a prancheta cair no chão causando um grande barulho.

- Humm. – o garoto resmungou.

- HÁ?! Naruto! – gritou de susto a garota.

- ...

- Droga não me assuste assim - pegou a prancheta caída e anotou a hora que o loiro despertou – Naruto consegue me ouvir? – ligou uma pequena lanterna e iluminou as pupilas para ver a reação.

- Hurg... – continuava resmungar com uma careta de dor na face.

- Bem vamos lá, consegue me compreender? Se sim pisque os olhos ou mexa os dedos sim? – o garoto piscou – Sente muita dor? – piscou novamente – Tente falar vamos lá! – ordenou fingindo aborrecimento – Naruto-baka – sorriu.

A garota esperava o habitual sorriso do garoto de volta, ele apenas resmungou de dor e tentou mexer o braço.

- Ei ei calma aí, tcs seja lá o que você aprontou está com um rasgo no abdômen, não vai dar pra sair por aí ainda. – segurou a mão do garoto maternalmente.

- Sasuke... – sussurrou baixo.

Sakura olhou com pena, sabia que para aquele garoto o moreno era sua única razão de vida, mas odiava o modo que Sasuke o tratava, sabia que sempre que o loiro aparecia machucado era resultado de alguma briga dos dois. Sentiu sua mão ser apertada e bruscamente o loiro sentou-se na maca agarrando o pescoço de Sakura com a mão livre tentando enforcá-la.

- Arg! Naruto!

Com o susto largou a mão dele tentando se livrar do aperto, erro fatal, agora ele tentava sufocá-la com as duas mãos. Ela desesperava-se tentando se soltar, o loiro estava insano, sem nenhuma expressão na face apertava mais o frágil pescoço, Sakura cravava as unhas nas mãos do loiro arranhando-as, tentava chamá-lo, mas sua voz não saía. Já estava se sentido tonta pela falta de ar, sua visão embaçada por algumas lágrimas ia escurecendo, viu um borrão escuro aproximar do loiro. Logo os dois estavam no chão trocando socos, enquanto ela arfava a procura de ar.

- Dobe!

Sasuke desviava de um soco vindo do loiro, o moreno prensou Naruto no chão com suas pernas e socou com violência o rosto do garoto finalmente conseguindo o deixar desacordado.

Sakura tremia, olhou pasma para os dois no chão e pegou a prancheta fazendo mais anotações.

**# Sasuke POV**

**- **He Dobe...

Meio sorriso escapava da minha boca, fazia tempo que não trocávamos socos, tinha até esquecido que ele batia bem. Idiota nem machucado você deixa de dar trabalho, se matasse aquele chiclete (3) ambulante o Kabuto ia reclamar e o Orochimaru me encher. O que deu em você tcs...

Está amanhecendo, quanto tempo pretende dormir? Que merda aquela cobra fez pra você ter feito aquilo, você não mata nem mosca. Trago mais uma vez meu cigarro e escuto batidas na porta, Haruno veio checar você de novo. He deplorável como ela treme de medo, será que nunca lidou com pacientes nervosos hehehe. Me lembro que deixei algo no carro e a deixo com você, divertido como ela me olha com desespero.

**# Sasuke POV off**

Amanhecia em Konoha, um conversível prata seguia pelas ruas ao seu destino. Estacionou de qualquer jeito na portaria de um edifício de quinze andares. O motorista entregou as chaves ao manobrista, deixando para trás o veículo. Os passos silenciosos seguiram-se até elevador, um gentil senhor no elevador apertou o botão do décimo quinto andar para o dono dos passos e as portas do elevador fecharam-se.

Ao abrirem, uma suntuosa sala era vista, o andar número 15 era um único escritório, dividido apenas pela saleta de espera para algum convidado que chegasse, onde localizava-se a mesa da secretária e a sala do presidente da empresa, poucas pessoas chegavam a entrar lá além do dono dela.

- Bem vindo Senhor Uchiha. Há uma ligação a sua espera na linha 2. É o médico do jovem Sasuke.

- Transfira para minha mesa.

- Sim senhor, com licença.

Um homem de aparência jovem, com peculiares marcas de expressão em seu rosto entrou pelas pesadas portas de madeira escura, essas logo após fecharam-se silenciosamente como o dono daquela sala.

Uchiha Itachi após a morte de seus pais tornara-se responsável pelo negócio da família, seu irmão Sasuke aparecia apenas quando lhe convinha. Nunca o repreendeu por isso, tinha coisas mais importantes a tratar do que cuidar de um garoto crescido e a seu ver mimado.

- Orochimaru, espero que tenha um motivo bom para esta ligação.

- Tenho algo novo para mostrar, mais rentável que meus "remedinhos" creio que possa lhe interessar Itachi-kun. – a voz saiu sarcástica.

- Venha à noite na casa dos Uchiha, tenha certeza que trará algo satisfatório se quiser ir embora de lá.

- Tenha um bom dia também Itachi-kun kukuku.

A ligação havia caído.

**Casa do Orochimaru – Meio-dia **

Sasuke havia perdido a conta dos cigarros que havia fumado esperando o loiro acordar, ao voltar do seu carro com pirulitos de laranja na sua mão Sakura deu uma pequena risada enquanto massageava seu pescoço dolorido. As mãos da garota ainda tremiam, ela olhava o relógio impaciente.

- Quanto falta pra você ir embora? – a voz da Sasuke saiu rouca e fria.

- Tenho que esperar o Kabuto-senpai retornar e o Naruto-kun acordar. – a última frase dita com medo.

- Quanto tempo você acha que ele vai dormir? – sua voz tinha um tom de desinteresse.

- Eu não sei, quando acordou não parecia ter danos neurológicos, mas...

- Mas ele te atacou. O que Orochimaru aplicou nele? – o moreno disse agressivo.

- Eu não sei. – disse trêmula.

Sasuke parecia aborrecido, sabia que Kabuto fazia questão de colocar aquela garota para ajudá-lo em seus projetos que mais lhe interessavam, mas como ele conseguia manipulá-la mesmo sem lhe dar informações, isso o deixava irado. Passou os dedos pelos próprios cabelos, pensando em como iria arrancar daquele assistente o que fizeram com o loiro, quando sentiu sua blusa ser puxada.

- Naruto!

Sakura animou-se ao ver o loiro sorrindo gentilmente como sempre, parecia atordoado quando colocou as mãos na cabeça.

- Urg alguém anotou a placa...

- Baka! Pretendia dormir por quanto tempo, Naruto olhe pra mim sim.

Ela começava a examinar o loiro, mantendo-se um pouco afastada. O moreno apenas pegou seu cigarro e seguiu até a saída da sala.

- Teme! Aff... – protestou aborrecido. – Cigarro maldito.

- Ele parece estar normal agora, grite se não quiser morrer de novo. – acendeu o cigarro – Isso se der tempo.

Sakura estremeceu e continuou o exame, sorriu sem graça para cara de confusão do loiro e deu um cascudo nele quando ele tentou sair da cama para seguir o moreno.

**#Kabuto POV **

- Obrigado Sakura-san, o pagamento de hoje já está em sua conta. Um crédito a mais pelos problemas causados hoje, espero contar com sua presença na próxima vez.

Sorrio diante daqueles olhos verdes assustados, ela sempre respondia que sim. O terror psicológico é um jogo divertido. Pirralho de merda, Sasuke você tem muita sorte por ser o favorito do Orochimaru.

Ótimos resultados, o preparado do Mestre Orochimaru está tendo efeitos surpreendentes e diferente das outras cobaias o loirinho sobreviveu à dose injetada. Bom veremos por quanto tempo ele vai conseguir viver.

Ajusto meus óculos como de costume, a luz reflete pela lente. Mestre Orochimaru tenho certeza que Itachi investirá nessa nova pesquisa.

**#Kabuto POV off **

Naruto lambia contente um dos pirulitos que ganhara de Sasuke, já haviam voltado para o apartamento do moreno. O loiro parecia não se importar por uma facada que havia levado milagrosamente estar curada em apenas vinte e quatro horas. Ele não sentia dor e pra ele isso era suficiente.

Sasuke irritado tamborilava seus dedos no encosto do sofá, sabia que as experiências do Orochimaru sempre tinham algum efeito colateral. Ele atacar a garota cor de chiclete era uma prova disso, e por que diabos seu namorado não se lembrava de nada depois da facada. Sua irritação aumentou ao ver quem chamava no visor de seu celular.

- Teme o celular.

- Hunf.

- Teme atende logo.

- ... – acendeu um cigarro.

- Que inferno Sasuke! – gritou.

O aparelho tocou até cair a ligação, logo o sinal de mensagem de voz piscava. Naruto apertou o botão do viva-voz do aparelho e começaram a ouvir.

"Sasuke irmão tolo, eu sei que não quer atender. Preciso que venha em casa hoje, creio que gostaria que as contas do mês que vem do seu apartamento sejam pagas. Esteja aqui as oito em ponto."

Naquele momento o aparelho estilhaçou-se contra a parede.

- Teme! Eu gostava desse modelo.

- Pro inferno Naruto, e vê se não demora dessa vez pra se arrumar.

**Casa dos Uchiha – Noite**

- Kukuku Itachi-kun obrigado pelo pequeno favor, Sasuke-kun não deixou ninguém se aproximar de seu brinquedinho depois que ele acordou.

- Orochimaru, você sabe que Genética não é o ramo das empresas Uchiha, e o gasto com suas drogas são apenas para satisfazer meu irmão tolo.

- Sim, mas manipular as massas é um dos seus hobies. Imagine controlar elas por algo que as interesse, algo que apenas você tem a oferecer. Você é ambicioso é fato, e porque as empresas Uchiha só mexam com negócios financeiros, não signifique que não apóiem o "social". Todos ganham Itachi-kun.

- Deixe de enrolação.

- Veja por si próprio quando chegarem.

As portas da mansão abriam-se revelando dois belos jovens, um deles chupava um pirulito de modo provocante, enquanto o outro tinha cara de poucos amigos.

**Continua...**

(1) aquelas marcas de risquinhos kawaii do Naruto, será explicado em um paralelo como ele ganhou, que mostrará rapidamente como ele conheceu Sakura.

(2) sabe o selo da Kyuubi, então olha ele aparecendo aí. Sim eu sou atoa pra pensar nisso rsrsrs.

(3) senhorita cor de chiclete, essa expressão é usada na fic da Mir-chan, depois disso nunca mais vi um chiclete de morango da mesma forma XD.

A seguir cap paralelo da fanfic. Agradecimentos a: **Tsunade Uzumaki, mfm2885 e Mayuko Natsumi **pela reviews. Finalmente a fanfic começou a andar pra alguma historia com nexo rsrsrs. Obrigado a quem leu ate aki. Kissus


	5. Minha adoravel Kitsune

**Setsuna Notes:** E para vcs mais um cap paralelo. Descubra como Naruto ganhou as três marquinhas na bochecha. Lembrando que os caps paralelos nem sempre estão na ordem cronológica da fic e podem ou não ter relação entre si. Enjoy :)

**Legenda:** **negrito passagem de tempo ou indicação de lugares**

**Relações perigosas, causas improváveis – by Anjo Setsuna**

**Capítulo paralelo - Minha adorável Kitsune**

**#Naruto POV**

Dias de outono costumam ter aquele friozinho gostoso, sabe aquele friozinho que não incomoda? Afinal depois do dias quentes de verão, quem não quer uns dias mais frescos. Enquanto o inverno está longe de chegar, as folhas das árvores começam a cair e a paisagem começa a ficar melancólica, pois parece que tudo está morrendo aos poucos.

Eu caminhava distraído, chupando meu pirulito de laranja favorito. Cara eu diria que esse é meu vicio nas horas vagas. Eu sabia que estava atrasado para encontrar o Sasuke, mas não me preocupei em me apressar, ia levar rala de qualquer maneira mesmo, uns minutos a mais seria menos falação em meus ouvidos.

Já faz seis meses que estou morando com o Sasuke, é um pouco estranho. Parece tão perfeito pra ser verdade. Ta certo que não sou uma garotinha que acredita em contos de fadas, mas sair da onda de azar que era minha vida e encontrar alguém que me reconheça é no mínimo um sonho bom.

Mas a gente sempre acorda dos sonhos um dia, imaginava que Sasuke era só mais um filhinho de papai mimado, que cheirava algum pra se divertir e gastar a grana da família apenas por prazer. Até que vi em seus olhos a mesma solidão que havia em meus olhos.

Quando me lembro de nossa primeira noite juntos no apartamento dele, percebi que ele não queria somente mais uma noite como todos. Cada toque e gemido, os beijos trocados, mas principalmente seus escuros olhos que transmitiam a mensagem: fique aqui.

Me apeguei novamente as minhas estúpidas esperanças de amar alguém e correspondi aquela mensagem, que de certa forma era um pedido de nós dois. Então no dia que acordei do sonho, percebi que a realidade não mudara muito do que eu vivia antes de conhecê-lo.

**#Naruto POV off**

**Konoha – Entardecer de um dia de Outono**

Um garoto loiro caminhava pela rua bem devagar, sua blusa de frio laranja chamando atenção por onde passava. Olhava as vitrines distraído, até parar em frente a uma loja de armamento. Seus olhos azuis fitavam curiosos um pequeno objeto exposto. Deu um largo sorriso e entrou no estabelecimento.

Algumas quadras dali no último andar de um edifício, um garoto de cabelos pretos e olhos da mesma cor praguejava algo incompreensível, enquanto apertava o botão de rediscagem do seu celular.

Naruto após alguns minutos saiu da loja com um pequeno embrulho em mãos, jogou o palito de seu pirulito acabado fora e riu ignorando o toque insistente de seu celular.

- Hehehe paciência Teme, já to chegando.

Caminhou mais alguns quarteirões, até chegar ao que podia chamar de casa. Abriu a porta do apartamento em silêncio, pretendia fazer uma surpresa, mas ao visualizar o namorado na sacada do apartamento fumando congelou.

Seis meses não é pouco tempo para perceber alguns hábitos de uma pessoa, Sasuke só ficava naquele lugar quando estava muito zangado.

- Você demorou. – sua voz mais fria que a habitual.

- Impressão sua hehehe – coçou a nuca como fazia quando estava sem graça.

- Onde estava?

- Andando por aí. – caminhou até a mesinha de centro da sala deixando suas chaves.

Sasuke virou-se para olhar o loiro e caminhou até a sala, Naruto arrepiou-se. Ele sabia que aquele olhar vazio não era algo bom, sabia que o moreno daquele jeito estava drogado. Deixou o pacote na mesa e ia para o chuveiro quando Sasuke segurou seu braço.

- Eu perguntei onde estava. – disse ríspido.

- Eu já respondi, agora me solte. – desafiou.

Sasuke jogou Naruto sobre o sofá, prensando-o com seu peso sobre a cintura dele.

- Aposto que estava trabalhando, já disse você é minha putinha particular agora. Não te dei permissão para sair com outros.

- He – o loiro sorriu estranhamente – só porque você é VIP não se sinta tanto, agora me solte antes que diga mais asneiras e eu seja obrigado a te dar uma surra. Sa-su-ke-kun. – Naruto pronunciou o nome do moreno pausadamente, adorava fazer isso.

A costumeira expressão facial do Uchiha converteu-se em uma cara de ódio, o loiro sempre o desafiava seja qual fosse a situação, olhou atentamente os orbes azuis procurando qualquer sentimento que não fosse de puro desafio; apertou Naruto um pouco mais ouvindo um leve gemido de dor. Sorriu. Agora sim encontrava a expressão de pânico que gostava de ver naqueles olhos em seus momentos de alucinado.

- Que inferno Sasuke me solta!

O loiro berrou empurrando bruscamente o moreno no chão, ambos esbarraram na mesinha derrubando as chaves e o pacote que o loiro havia trago.

- Merda! – Sasuke praguejou quando bateu as costas no móvel em sua queda do sofá – Naruto...

O loiro tremeu, reconhecia aquele tom de voz frio e baixo dizendo seu nome. Lembranças desagradáveis passavam por sua mente enquanto via o moreno ir em sua direção. Visualizou o pacote sendo amassado pelo pé de Sasuke, o moreno sorria sadicamente ao pegar o embrulho.

- O que é isso?

- Não interessa – disse em falso tom de segurança.

Sasuke abriu o pacote, viu um cartão amassado e um objeto peculiar. Parecia uma lâmina de ferro em formato de lança com um cabo reto que terminava em formato de círculo (1).

- Interessante...

O moreno observava a lâmina cuidadosamente, passava os dedos por cima da área cortante com cautela, girou o objeto entre os dedos segurando pela parte circular. Após segundos de contentamento segurou pelo cabo reto e pulou sobre o loiro o prensando no chão.

- Não vai mesmo me dizer o que é? Talvez eu tenha que descobrir.

Naruto estava atordoado, com a queda bateu a cabeça causando uma dor incômoda. Apenas via os lábios do moreno se mexerem, não compreendia nada. Sasuke sorria de modo assustador, o moreno lambeu a lâmina e segurou o queixo de Naruto forçando ele o olhar.

- Bastardo... – conseguiu sussurrar Naruto.

O moreno se divertia com o estado letárgico do seu namorado, então começou a traçar um fino risco na bochecha de Naruto. O sangue começara a escorrer. O sorriso de Sasuke alargando-se a medida que o líquido vermelho escorria.

**#Naruto POV**

Maldito, Teme maldito. Arg minha cabeça dói, vamos corpo estúpido se mexa! Se mexa porque se não dessa vez ele vai te matar caralho!

He agora vejo que não tem diferença, a única coisa que mudou é que agora apanho de um drogado fixo, nada além disso...

Ha ria de você mesmo Naruto, você pensou que podia sonhar de novo, esperança de merda. Que inferno o que me deu na cabeça para aumentar a coleção de merda de armas do Sasuke? Ele pode comprar todas que quiser mesmo, idiota eu sou um idiota!

Porra! Mexa-se, mexa-se ele já fez três riscos com mais três comemoramos nosso aniversário de namoro. Coisa ridícula. Isso braço mexa-se soque-o! MERDA QUALQUER COISA...

**#Naruto POV off**

- Ei Naruto não vai me contar mesmo?

Sasuke já fazia um quarto risco na bochecha de Naruto, o sangue escorrendo dos finos traços alcançava a camisa laranja que o loiro vestia. Insano Sasuke riu e aquele som que parecia vindo do inferno finalmente tirou o torpor do corpo de Naruto. Um sexto risco então a mão do moreno é segurada.

- É uma kunai Teme. Feliz aniversário de seis meses.

Naruto praticamente cuspiu as palavras em ódio, socando o estômago do moreno e levantando-se do chão. A euforia da droga em Sasuke que parecia ter alcançado seu máximo indo embora, deixando o garoto gemendo de dor no chão.

- Dobe...

- He olha só quem voltou a si.

Sasuke massageou a área dolorida, arrastou-se até o sofá e acendeu um cigarro.

**#Sasuke POV**

Rio internamente quando ouço ele dizer maldito cigarro. Ele me olha com fúria, o sangue ainda escorrendo dos cortes. Eu devia me desculpar ou algo do tipo. Seis meses ele disse, não parece ser tanto tempo. Mas parece que ele sempre esteve do meu lado, isso é engraçado. Maldita cobra e suas drogas sintéticas, tenho que parar com isso antes que acabe matando alguém...

**#Sasuke POV off**

- Ei Dobe.

- O que é? – disse zangado.

- Eu conheço alguém que pode cuidar disso, antes que sua cara inflame.

- Bastardo.

Naruto disse entre dentes, odiava aquele jeito passional, sabia que ele não se desculparia, ele nunca se desculpava. O moreno após seus ataques simplesmente fumava e isso o irritava.

- Anda logo.

Os dois caminharam para fora do apartamento, quando estavam em frente ao elevador de serviços Sasuke retirou um colar com um pingente de pedra verde claro de seu bolso(2).

- Hun?!

O loiro surpreendeu-se quando o moreno colocou o colar em seu pescoço, nesse momento as portas do elevador abriram-se.

- Tente não perder.

Sasuke apagou o toco de cigarro na porta metálica e ficou olhando o loiro sorrir abertamente.

- Vai ficar para trás.

Viu as portas fechando e o loiro praguejando rindo correndo para não ficar para trás.

- Neh seu Teme quem vai cuidar disso agora? – tocou sua própria bochecha dolorida.

- A Chiclete.

- Nani(3)... – olhou pensativo.

- Ja ne Dobe...

- Heim? TEME!

Sasuke andava tranquilamente, deixando escapar um leve sorriso. O loiro ficara para trás dentro do elevador.

**Minha adorável kitsune Owari. **

(1) Eita deu pra visualizar aquelas kunais do anime gente? T-T

(2) sabe aquele colar da Tsunade, tcharam, já que ela não vai aparecer na historia eu acho snif. Fica ai a homenagem XD.

(3) Nani O que?

Bom é isso ae, agora vou tomar vergonha na cara e escrever os caps mais rapido. Obrigado a quem leu até aki.


	6. Capitulo 3

**Setsuna Notes:** Uau será que alguém lembra dessa fic. Então nada a declarar, apenas muito obrigada a Iara-hiden pela ajuda, sem ela essa fic teria morrido e a Mir-chan por tbm me puxar a orelha pra continuar.

Agradecimentos as reviews no fim do cap. Enjoy :)

**Legenda:** **negrito passagem de tempo ou indicação de lugares**

"As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death  
I take a look at my life  
And realize there's nothing left"

– Gansgta`s Paradise - Coolio

**Relações perigosas, causas improváveis – by Anjo Setsuna**

**Capítulo 3**

A porta da residência suntuosa se abriu bruscamente, no lado de fora da porta dois belos jovens encaravam dois homens distintos na sala de estar diante deles, a troca de olhares entre os quatro homens eram variadas. Mas um olhar em comum permanecia entre três deles: a presença do loiro estava marcante e sedutora.

Naruto trajava uma calça jeans preta justa ao corpo, uma camisete(1) de mangas três-quartos branca com apenas alguns botões abotoados e coturno preto. Seu cabelo espetado como sempre usava, agora estava um pouco caído sobre os olhos, pois estava molhado. Chupava seu habitual pirulito sabor laranja, deixando uma fina camada de saliva sobre os lábios dando a aparência de molhados e rosados.

Sasuke não gostou quando viu seu namorado sendo apreciado por olhares lascivos, puxou o distraído loiro até a mesa de jantar sentando-se ao lado dele. Orochimaru e Itachi seguiram os garotos. O jantar começou a ser servido e nenhuma palavra era dita durante a refeição, o loiro entediado brincava com os legumes do prato em sua frente. Suspirou pesadamente.

- Saco Sasuke! Isso tá chato, você prometeu que seria rápido.

O Uchiha mais novo se limitou a olhar tediosamente Itachi. O irmão mais velho apenas limpou o canto da boca com o guardanapo e fechou os olhos vagarosamente como se pensasse em uma resposta.

- Kukuku Naruto-kun sempre tão impaciente.

Orochimaru sorriu para o loiro que levantou o dedo médio em resposta. Sasuke sorriu de canto vendo a infantilidade de seu namorado, levantou-se para ir embora, mas um o tom de voz grave e baixo de seu irmão o fez parar.

- Irmãozinho tolo, creio que se lembre do que eu lhe disse hoje mais cedo.

- Hun. – acendeu um cigarro, rindo internamente com a cara aborrecida de Naruto e Itachi com o gesto – Você mandou aparecer, não disse nada sobre ficar.

- Sasuke-kun, eu pedi ao Itachi esse pequeno encontro. Creio que será algo de seu interesse, já que vou falar sobre o "remedinho" que usei no seu querido Naruto-chan.

A feição de Itachi sempre tão indiferente passou a aborrecida ao olhar a cara de fúria de seu irmão, levantou-se e voltou à sala de estar pegando um charuto cubano e sentou-se em uma poltrona no canto do cômodo.

Orochimaru sorriu com a cara de assustado do loiro, os três seguiram Itachi até o cômodo, o farmacêutico abriu uma pequena maleta preta tirando alguns papéis e três pequenos frascos contendo um líquido de cor alaranjada.

- Antes que a paciência de Itachi acabe, aqui está kukuku. – mostrou um dos frascos aos homens - Naruto-kun se sente bem?

- Melhor impossível cara de cobra hunf. Aliás, diga ao quatro-olhos que ele tá minha lista he!

O loiro se jogou em um dos sofás colocando os pés em cima do estofamento, viu Itachi brincar com o charuto entre os dedos e lhe dar um olhar de reprovação a sua falta de modos, sorriu sapeca para o cunhado e chupou vagarosamente um recém pirulito aberto, dando uma vagarosa lambida ao redor do doce.

- Naruto...

Sasuke advertiu o namorado sentando-se em outra poltrona no canto da sala. Orochimaru passou a língua furtivamente sobre os próprios lábios apreciando a pequena tensão de sua platéia. Entregou os papéis na mão de Itachi e caminhou até o loiro, abriu sem aviso a camisete arrebentando os poucos botões, o loiro tentou socá-lo por reflexo, mas parou ao ouvir seu namorado.

- Orochimaru, qual a sua _ótima_ razão pra isso? – seu olhar frio encarava o farmacêutico.

- Kukuku acalme-se Sasuke-kun. Não vou mexer no seu brinquedinho, gostaria apenas de mostrar o resultado do que está no frasco. Apresento a vocês Kyuubii. A mais nova técnica de regeneração genética. Itachi ontem o distraído Naruto-chan levou uma facada, corte aproximado de seis centímetros de extensão. E apenas vinte quatro horas depois está totalmente curado como pode ver, nem cicatrizes permaneceram.

- Interessante, mas ficaram manchas. – Itachi mencionou ao fitar o abdômen do loiro.

- Como o primeiro protótipo foi utilizado em Naruto, ainda há pequenos detalhes para aperfeiçoamos. Como os efeitos colaterais que estão listados.

- ARG! Sua cobra nojenta, eu não sou rato de laboratório, isso é coisa do Teme!

O loiro furioso empurrou Orochimaru quase o derrubando, saiu apressado da sala indo em direção a saída. O Uchiha mais novo acendeu outro cigarro e deu um longo trago, soltou a fumaça aos poucos e fitou seu irmão mais velho.

- Kukuku sempre tão impaciente. Então Itachi, falemos de negócios agora.

O Uchiha mais velho levantou da poltrona segurando seu charuto entre os dedos e fez sinal para Orochimaru segui-lo. Antes de sair da sala fitou seu irmão mais novo olhando o teto. Pegou um cartão de crédito no bolso de sua calça e jogou para Sasuke.

**#Naruto POV **

Filho da mãe! Tcs, como eu viro cobaia e o Sasuke nem me avisa! Teme maldito! ARG! Eu juro que se eu ficar lesado como ele, eu destruo a coleção todinha dele de armas.

Aquela cobra suja! Eu não sou um viciado feito o Sasuke e nem quero virar, inferno, inferno, inferno o que fizeram comigo... Arg por que minha cabeça começou a doer tanto! DROGA! Um kono-ho, isso eu preciso me acalmar, hora de fazer uma visitinha ao Icha Icha.

**# Naruto POV off **

Era por volta das dez e meia da noite quando Naruto chegou em Icha Icha. O movimento ainda estava baixo, o loiro tentou em vão fechar a camisete, se dando por vencido entrou pelos fundos da boate sentando-se em uma das mesas próximas ao bar.

- Yo Naruto! Você sumiu, seus antigos clientes estão sentindo sua falta.

- He! Chouji seu mentiroso de uma figa, uma tequila e um kono-ho. – o loiro sorriu para o bar-man que o servia.

- Hahaha quem diria, senhor eu não sou viciado, com crise de abstinência? – o gordo bar-man ria ao ver as mãos trêmulas do loiro ao acender o cigarro.

- Pff cala a boca.

Naruto após acender o kono-ho deu uma longa tragada, segurando por algum tempo a fumaça em seus pulmões. Soltou pausadamente, sentindo seus músculos relaxarem e em um gole tomou sua tequila sentindo o líquido arder ao ser ingerido bruscamente.

- Uma vodka.

- Não tão rápido, quem paga dessa vez loirinho?

- He! – sorriu – Coloque na conta do bastardo Uchiha.

Duas horas passaram-se rapidamente, Icha Icha estava cheia, pessoas se amontoavam na pista de dança. Haviam risadas abafadas pelo som alto, fumaça, iluminação colorida e o principal: um loiro brincando de falso striper para uma pequena platéia.

Naruto estava bêbado e chapado, sua mente nublada queria esquecer de tudo, apenas dançava se sentindo atraente ao ouvir gritos de homens e mulheres pedindo para ele tirar a camisete. Riu, riu até seus olhos lacrimejarem e jogou a peça longe para delírio das pessoas ao redor. Continuou dançando sensualmente, hora colocando a mão no zíper da calça fingindo que iria abri-lo, hora tocando o próprio corpo em poses nada castas.

Um garoto extremamente pálido observava a cena de um canto VIP da boate onde as mesas eram no andar superior que dava plena visualização da pista de dança no térreo. Em sua face nenhuma expressão de desejo ou surpresa. Ele desceu até a pista para se aproximar da figura loira que dançava como se não houvesse amanhã.

- Naruto-kun.

O loiro procurou o dono da voz que lhe parecia familiar, mas tudo estava girando e piscando colorido. Sorriu para o nada e ficou parado, arrancando protestos de sua platéia. Sentiu ser puxado, ia protestar, mas seu corpo não reagia. Foi arrastado até um dos quartos e jogado sobre a cama.

Finalmente conseguiu focar sua visão no rosto da pessoa que agora deitava-se sobre seu corpo. Viu olhos negros vazios lhe fitando e sorriu.

- Sa-su...

Sua voz foi cortada por um gemido que escapou de sua boca ao ser beijado no pescoço, lágrimas ainda saiam dos olhos do loiro que sentia sua mente voltar ao poucos, sendo tomado por um sentimento de abandono e de que algo estava errado.

**#Sasuke POV**

Maldito loiro de TPM, Naruto quando eu te achar vai se arrepender de não atender o celular. Dobe vai ver o que é rato de laboratório se eu não te achar antes do Orochimaru. Nada do que ele faz é sem ter algo em troca. Inferno, devia ter te deixado sangrar até a morte na porta de um hospital qualquer feito um indigente.

**#Sasuke POV off**

Sasuke dirigia apressado pelas ruas de Konoha, sabia muito bem onde seu namorado gostava de ir quando queria provocá-lo. Não costumava ir atrás de Naruto após suas brigas por motivos que ele considerava idiotas, mas depois de ouvir parte de conversa de Itachi e Orochimaru no escritório na Mansão Uchiha se viu obrigado a procurar o loiro. Afinal, ele o pertencia e não seria de mais ninguém.

Naruto gemeu ao sentir seu membro roçar no corpo da pessoa acima de si, seus sentidos gritavam que algo estava errado, o relaxamento de seu corpo indo embora dando lugar a dor de cabeça anterior.

- Sa- saia de cima de mim... – murmurou. – Quem é você?

- Naruto-kun sou eu, Sasuke.

- He! Eu não estou tão chapado assim, SAIA DE CIMA DE MIM! – gritou.

- Naruto-kun – sorriu falsamente – Do outro modo teria sido mais prazeroso.

O homem em cima de Naruto apertou os pulsos do loiro contra a cama, ele sorria serenamente como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Naruto tentava se soltar do desconhecido, sentia seu corpo esquentar e cabeça latejar, com fúria conseguiu desferir um soco no homem, fazendo-o cair ao chão.

- CARALHO! Eu disse pra sair de cima de mim! Quem é você?

- Prazer em conhecê-lo Naruto-kun, _muito prazer_. – ainda sorria falsamente - Sou Sai. Eu vim buscá-lo.

- He bastardo, vou tirar esse sorrisinho da sua cara, afinal você me lembra uma pessoa desprezível.

O loiro partiu para cima do homem, seus movimentos eram atrapalhados, porém potentes. Sai desviou com facilidade de alguns socos, mas ao ser atingido no rosto seu sorriso sumiu, sendo substituído pela feição vazia de quando estava na área VIP.

- Chega de perder tempo Naruto-kun. Afinal, as ordens eram levá-lo vivo e sem machucados. Mas não disseram nada sobre consciente.

Sai segurou com uma das mãos um soco dado por Naruto, ia o golpear no abdômen com sua mão livre quando foi atingido com um abajur que foi pego pela mão livre do loiro. Ficou poucos segundos atordoado, ia ser socado quando deu uma rasteira derrubando Naruto chão. Pequenas gotas de sangue caiam no chão, vindas do supercílio cortado de Sai.

- Ei seu escroto, não acha que vai ser tão fácil assim né.

O loiro sorria, sentia seu sangue agitado e dor de cabeça o incomodava, queria acabar logo com aquilo para ir beber. Sai parecia com Sasuke em alguns aspectos físicos e isso o estava irritando. Sentia a extrema vontade de quebrar todos os ossos daquele desconhecido.

Um urro de dor foi abafado pela música alta de Icha Icha Paradise, naquele momento várias pessoas dançavam alienada, alheias ao mudo. Sasuke entrou na boate, indo até o quarto que vários disseram ter visto o loiro entrar. Abriu a porta, mas tudo que encontrou foram cacos e poças de sangue.

- Dobe tcs...

**Continua... **

**'Cause I've been brassing and laughing so long**** That even my momma thinks that my mind has gone- **– Gansgta`s Paradise - Coolio

1 – camisete – sim leitoras, camisete e não camiseta XD, feminina mas tentem imaginar algo não muito gay ahuahua!

**Setsuna notes:** Eu diria que a música tema dessa fic é definitivamente a música citada no começo do cap e no fim. Toda vez que ouço ela imagino o gostoso do Naruto errr vocês não precisam saber o que imagino XD. Minhas sinceras desculpas a quem ainda acompanha a fic, por essa longa demora.

Reviews deixam a autora cara de pau feliz :D

Agradecimentos a: graziele, takahashi, Hatake-SaaH (respondendo a sua pergunta: sim eles são namorados XD) e mfm2885. E a você que leu até aqui! E a Chará e a Mir-chan!


	7. Capitulo 4

**Setsuna Notes:** Não caros leitores, não é delírio, realmente mais um capítulo XD. O próximo será um paralelo. Capítulo dedicado a Mir-chan e Chará :3

Agradecimentos as reviews no fim do cap. Enjoy :)

Cap nao revisado, deculpe qualquer erro gritante.

**Legenda:** negrito passagem de tempo ou indicação de lugares

"Fool, death ain't nothing but a heart beat away  
I'm living life do or die, what can I say?  
I'm twenty-three now , will I ever live to see twenty-four  
The way things is going I don't know."

- Gangsta's Paradise - Coolio

**Relações perigosas, causas improváveis – by Anjo Setsuna**

**Capítulo 4**

- Sasuke-kun.

O Uchiha virou-se procurando de onde vinha a voz, atrás da porta aberta sentado no chão encostado na parede, um homem pálido sorrindo serenamente lhe fitava enquanto segurava o braço direito que tinha uma fratura exposta. Sasuke acendeu um cigarro enquanto fitava o sangue seco no rosto; vindo de um corte acima da sobrancelha; daquele homem.

- Onde ele está? – exalava a fumaça do cigarro.

- Kakuto-san tinha razão, sempre tão direto. – remexeu-se tentando levantar.

Sasuke percebendo o movimento do homem rapidamente o prensou na parede com o pé encima do osso exposto. Esperou alguma reação de dor vinda daquele homem, mas apenas fitou ele parar de se mexer e continuar sorrindo.

- Então você trabalha com aquela cobra... – aumentou a pressão sobre o osso.

- Se fosse você iria atrás dele, Naruto-kun não está muito amigável com qualquer coisa que se mexa. – sorriu abertamente mostrando os brancos dentes.

O Uchiha apertou novamente o osso escutando algo estralar, se sentindo satisfeito saiu do quarto a procura de um loiro ensandecido.

A alguns quarteirões distantes de Icha Icha na madrugada fria um Naruto semi-nu dava passos cambaleantes por uma rua mal iluminada. Parecia tonto e seu corpo possuía vários cortes superficiais que pareciam estar se curando rapidamente. Andou mais alguns passos e encostou-se em um poste com a luz apagada. Ele colocara uma das mãos sobre a face visivelmente atordoado.

- Bastardo! Urg PORRA DE DOR DE CABEÇA!

- Naruto...

O loiro com a visão embaçada conseguiu identificar uma silhueta masculina se aproximar, seus músculos tensos tremiam. Sem perceber atacou o homem e novamente brigava sem controle de suas ações. Seu rosto foi atingido fortemente por algo de metal o que fez cair sentado no chão. Agarrou a própria cabeça urrando de dor.

- Interessante...

O barulho de algo se arrastando pelo chão foi ouvido e o homem que atacara Naruto caiu de joelhos ao chão segurando o abdômen com uma careta de dor.

- Kabuto...

- He – sorriu o assistente – Sasuke-kun, então sua espada serve para algo além de simples enfeite. Mas eu diria que seu namoradinho não tem muito tempo.

Naruto continuava segurando sua cabeça de olhos fechados enquanto se curvava sobre o próprio corpo. O Uchiha arrastou novamente a ponta de sua espada pelo asfalto frio da madrugada, caminhou até Kabuto fitando o ferimento que casou no ajudante de Orochimaru.

- Eu te avisei(1). Hora da Chiclete ser de alguma serventia...

Sem mudar sua expressão indiferente Sasuke golpeou Kabuto novamente, dessa vez em seu tórax na altura dos pulmões. Sorriu sadicamente com a cara de fúria do homem cabelos prateados. O moreno caminhou até Naruto com cautela percebendo que o loiro finalmente parara de se mexer e apenas segurava a própria cabeça.

- Ei Dobe.

- ...

- Naruto olhe pra mim. – disse autoritário.

O loiro automaticamente abriu seus olhos fitando o nada, Sasuke xingou baixou ao fitar os olhos de seu namorado. Kabuto ainda consciente riu baixo.

- Eu avisei Sasuke-kun ele não tem muito tempo. – tossiu sentido-se afogar com o sangue que invadia seus pulmões.

Sasuke finalmente tocou o corpo do loiro esperando alguma reação, Naruto não se mexeu. O moreno fitou os belos olhos que eram azuis tomarem a coloração lilás, algo dentro dele gritou que aquilo não era nada bom.

**#Sakura POV On**

Que sono, vamos Sakura você tem que recuperar o tempo perdido para estudar para prova. Se continuar assim vou ter que parar de trabalhar com Kabuto, se bem que a grana é tão compensatória... Foco Sakura, foco! Hum quem será ligando uma hora dessa? Hoje não é dia de plantão e vi o Kabuto agora há pouco. Tsunade?!

**#Sakura POV off **

Na suntuosa mansão Uchiha, Itachi ouvia Orochimaru desinteressado; apesar de ser alguém que gostava da noite a presença do homem o desagradava. Já haviam acertado os detalhes do suporte a experiência do farmacêutico, mas somente caso ele apresentasse mais dados relevantes de que a mesma daria certo. O celular de Orochimaru interrompeu seu quase monólogo.

- Kukuku preciso ir Itachi-kun. Amanhã providenciarei os relatórios necessários.

O moreno se limitou a olhar o pálido traficante sorrir, indicou a porta com um aceno de cabeça e tragou pela última vez naquela noite seu charuto. Pressentia uma futura dor de cabeça relacionada a seu irmãozinho tolo.

**Hospital Geral de Konoha – Seis da manhã**

Sakura visivelmente cansada sentava em banco ao lado da cama de um de seus pacientes daquela manhã. Se assustara com a chamada repentina de Tsunade, sua coordenadora raramente pedia sua ajuda. Porém ao fitar o cadáver de Kabuto entendeu a preocupação da mulher mais velha naquela madrugada. Estava com medo, aquele era o braço direito de Orochimaru e ficou receosa de ser a próxima. Temeu ainda mais quando recebeu o telefonema de Sasuke em seguida. Ainda não compreendia o olhar assustado de Tsunade ao atender Naruto.

O moreno após deixar o loiro aos cuidados da garota simplesmente sumiu, isso a deixava ainda mais apreensiva. Quase gritou de susto ao ser chamada pela zangada Tsunade na porta do quarto que estava.

- Acho que temos conversar Haruno.

- Ele está bem?

Tsunade uma senhora loira de busto avantajado a fitava seriamente segurando um colar de pedra verde claro(2). Fechou a porta atrás de si e trancou. A garota tremeu um pouco mais, a médica verificou o paciente que dormia a base de sedativos ao lado de Sakura e sentou na beirada da cama.

- Quem é esse garoto Sakura? Como ele tem isso? – apontou o colar – E que diabos vocês aprontaram, está difícil estabilizá-lo. O que Orochimaru fez? – cerrou os olhos em clara ameaça.

- E-eu-eu não sei! Eles só me pagavam para monitorar muitos pacientes. Esse é o Naruto, foi o último paciente dele que tive contato.

A loira esmurrou a maca e segurou a garota pele jaleco bastante furiosa. Fitou os olhos verdes se encherem de lágrimas e soltou bruscamente quase a derrubando do banco.

- Acho melhor me contar tudo que sabe se quiser que ele saia vivo pelo menos.

Sakura caiu no choro enquanto fitava a loira destrancar a porta e fazer sinal para segui-la.

**Casa de Orochimaru – Oito da manhã**

Orochimaru terminava de arrumar alguns papéis para apresentar a Itachi quando sorriu de modo doentio ao fitar Sasuke parado na porta de seu laboratório com uma katana em uma mão e a outra mão no bolso da calça.

- Kukuku Sasuke-kun acordou de bom humor eu vejo.

O moreno apenas limitou-se a jogar o óculos quebrado de Kabuto no chão aos pés do farmacêutico. O pálido homem riu e fechou a maleta que arrumava ignorando a presença do Uchiha mais novo.

- Preciso de um novo assistente kukuku. Sasuke-kun – pegou um pequeno frasco com líquido de tom verde claro e apontou para o moreno – Isso consertará seu brinquedinho eu acho kukuku, em troca preciso observá-lo.

Sasuke fitou o homem a sua frente e o frasco, ponderou sobre a afirmação e caminhou até Orochimaru para pegar o objeto. O homem sorriu de forma doentia novamente, Orochimaru em um movimento inesperado jogou o pequeno vidro para o ar e aproveitou para tentar fugir. Habilmente Sasuke o derrubou colocando a espada entre as pernas do homem e pegando o frasco a poucos centímetros de se espatifar no chão. Orochimaru tentou se levantar, porém não houve tempo, logo se viu prensado no chão com a katana apontando perigosamente em seu pescoço.

- Kukuku Sasuke-kun, se fizer isso vai se arrepender, sabe que ninguém além de mim será capaz de salvar seu brinquedinho.

- Orochimaru, você não me engana. Agora me fale onde está o verdadeiro se não quiser beber o que está dentro deste vidro.

O farmacêutico sorria sadicamente, um brilho estranho em seus olhos era evidente. Passou a ponta de sua língua sobre os lábios e tocou a ponta da katana com os dedos, afastando-a de perto do pescoço.

- Geralmente se tem apenas 24 horas para achar uma solução. Esse foi o tempo médio de todos que testei. Mas ele já passou do primeiro dia de forma espantosa. Sasuke-kun, você não vê a grandiosidade do que está acontecendo kukuku. Posso dividir os lucros com você como agradecimento, o que acha?

- Pro inferno...

**Continua.... **

**Agradecimentos à Iara-hiden, graziele, Kuchiki Rin e Grazi-chan pelas reviews :3**

(1) No capítulo 1 da fanfic, Sasuke ameaça matar Kabuto caso algo acontecesse com o loiro. Medo O.O!

(2) Tcharam colar da Hokage, sinceramente eu não esperava enfiar a loira aqui, mas pra quem não se lembra, Sasuke dá o colar para ele de presente no cap paralelo Minha Adorável Kitsune.

Bom é isso aê, penúltimo capitulo dessa fic. Cap paralelo chegando essa semana ainda, só falta a parte do lemon dele. Então o cap final. Obrigada a você que leu até aqui :3 e se quiser deixe uma review.


	8. Happy Halloween

**Setsuna Notes:**Cof cof último cap paralelo dessa fanfic. Veja como o loiro sabe animar uma dia das bruxas. E dessa vez excepcionalmente o ponto de vista será do Sasukemo na maior parte do tempo.

Lembrando, os paralelos não seguem a ordem cronológica da fic e podem ou não ter relação entre si. E lembrando essa fanfic contém palavrões, não reclame de falta de aviso.

Aviso: este capítulo contém Lemon, se não gosta não leia.

Capitulo inspirado na música This is Halloween versão Marilyn Manson. *só o som me inspirou a letra não tem muito a ver*

Agradecimento especial pra Chará (Iara-chan) que fez o lemon desse capitulo =D!!!

Enjoy :)

Ps: desculpe o post novamente, estou tentando arrumar a formatação e falhei miseralmente D: Então me desculpem o espaçamento com pontinhos ao longo do texto. (aceito dicas pra resolver essa situação.

* * *

**Legenda:**negrito passagem de tempo ou indicação de lugares

_Itálico:_ sonhos/lembranças

.

**Relações perigosas, causas improváveis – by Anjo Setsuna**

**Capítulo Paralelo – Happy Halloween**

**.**

- Dobe...

- Humm...

- Tcs... Estou indo.

.

_- Nii-chan! NII-CHAN!!! Papa não se mexe Nii-chan urg, uhhh BUAAA! Nii-chan, Mama, Mama também não quer levantar... Mama, por favor... Itachi! Não, não me levem por favor! Nii-chan..._

_._

Passei a mão por meu cabelo úmido de suor, tomaria um banho quando chegasse em casa. Detestava acordar daquele pesadelo antigo, fazia muito tempo que não tinha essas lembranças quebradas misturadas a um temor inexistente agora.

Esse Naruto é um cara estranho, um estranho interessante. Sua falação exagerada me aborrece, mas suas "habilidades" me distraem. Verifiquei a hora no visor do meu celular, 3hs da manhã, Orochimaru provavelmente estaria acordado, às vezes penso que ele é uma cobra zumbi. Praticamente não dorme. Só então percebi ao parar embaixo da luz do poste que já estava acendendo um cigarro, isso se tornou um gesto automático.

Um cartaz laranja me chamou a atenção do outro lado da rua. A cor laranja me lembrava aquele loiro extravagante, dei meio sorriso e comecei a caminhar pelas ruas de Konoha pensando no que comprar para aquela data comemorativa.

.

**#Naruto POV**

- Teme... Nham...

Espreguicei com vontade na cama, percebendo que aquele bastardo já tinha se mandado. Oh droga 6hs da manhã ainda, acordei cedo demais. Ei ei o que temos aqui, Sasuke esqueceu as chaves do apartamento dele. Hehehe Doces ou Travessura Uchiha.

**#Naruto POV off**

**.**

**Casa de Orochimaru – Manhã de um dia de Halloween**

**.**

- Sasuke-kun kukuku, chegou cedo.

- Hum...

- Sempre tão "comunicativo". Sente-se, eu tenho algo especial para você hoje.

- Tcs sempre diz isso.

- Kukuku.

O farmacêutico mexia em seus instrumentos cirúrgicos, logo começou a tatuar algo parecido com três vírgulas² no ombro do rapaz perto do pescoço.

- Assim a marca da agulhada ficará imperceptível, é quase tão potente quanto a Ice¹, mas quando injetada danifica a área da pele ao redor. Seus efeitos duram cerca de doze horas kukuku irá se divertir muito, Sasuke-kun.

O Uchiha apenas se concentrava em ignorar a pequena dor provocada pela agulha que tatuava algo que não tinha idéia em seu corpo. O sono pela noite interrompida começava a bater e o cartaz colorido não saía de sua mente. Lembrou da loja de doces no shopping perto de sua casa e já sabia o que comprar. Suas pálpebras pesavam e a dor já não o incomodava, se acomodou no encosto da cadeira que estava sentado, permitindo-se dormir.

.

_- Nii-chan... Uhh, por favor não deixe as enfermeiras me levarem. Eu quero ver a Mama. Ela não se mexia Nii-chan.. ITACHII!!! POR FAVOR NÃO ME LEVEM!!_

_- Vai ficar tudo bem garotinho kukuku, vamos tome isso aqui, vai se sentir melhor._

_- Orochimaru, o que está fazendo por aqui? _

_- Itachi, meus pêsames. Já faz uma semana, seu irmãozinho não tem sinais de melhora, então resolvi dar um remédinho pra ele se acalmar._

_- Consegue o deixar quieto?_

_- Kukuku vamos conversar..._

_- Nii-chaannn...._

_._

Sobressalto Sasuke despertou na cadeira percebendo que estava sozinho, passou a mão pela testa retirando o suor e tocou a pele dolorida na área da tatuagem recém feita.

- Itachi bastardo... Sempre fez coisas convenientes apenas pra ele. Tcs.

A porta da sala abriu.

- Acordou Sasuke-kun, pronto para a dose?

- Hum...

- Vai começar a fazer efeito em cerca de uma hora ou mais. Apareça por aqui amanhã de manhã para coleta de sangue, quero ver o que vai acontecer com a "pequena" modificação que fiz na fórmula.

A risada peculiar de Orochimaru ecoou no cômodo estéril.

.

**#Naruto POV**

Wow, ainda me surpreendo ao entrar nesse apartamento do Sasuke. Tão grande e irritantemente arrumado. Vou dar uma consertada nisso hehehe! Ele não vai esquecer esse Halloween.

**#Naruto POV off**

**.**

Sasuke caminhava pelos corredores do shopping ignorando os olhares femininos sobre si. Sentia seus músculos ao pouco relaxarem, mas a ardência na área da tatuagem começava o irritar. Parou fitando a loja de doces, colorida com tons alaranjado e preto comemorando o Halloween. As bruxinhas de adesivos pareciam rir para ele, conferiu o relógio e resolveu comprar logo o que queria antes que as abóboras dançassem.

Saiu com uma grande cesta enfeitada e chegou rapidamente ao seu apartamento. Olhou a porta entreaberta, se deparando com uma cena que o fez deixar cair a cesta de doces ao chão.

Sua constante palidez acentuou-se e suas pupilas contraíram. Finas gotas de suor apareceram rapidamente e sua respiração acelerou. Por segundos achou que a droga finalmente estivesse atuando, mas ao pronunciar uma palavra que não dizia fazia bastante tempo, compreendeu que a "viagem" da droga seria perturbadora.

- Nii-chan... – sussurrou com a voz embargada enquanto seus olhos vagavam pela perturbadora imagem que estava diante de si.

Em meio a uma poça de sangue, jazia inerte o corpo de Naruto com os olhos estatelados, estranhamente para Sasuke o azul dos orbes do loiro estava no mesmo tom carmesim do sangue que ensopava as vestes brancas de Naruto.

Logo risadas abafadas ecoaram pela sala do apartamento. Com a blusa ensangüentada de sangue falso, o loiro ria da cara de pavor do moreno ao ver seu truque de dia das bruxas.

- Hahaha! Teme você tinha que ver sua cara agora!

Se levantou com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir, mas percebeu Sasuke ainda estático na porta do apartamento. Viu a cesta e ficou tentado a ignorar o namorado, que havia percebido estar drogado.

- Teme. Hei! – balançou as mãos em frente do rosto do Uchiha – Que merda você cheirou dessa vez... – resolveu investigar a cesta no chão e colocá-la na mesa - Doces!!

- NÃO! Você não vai me levar dessa vez!!!

Sasuke segurou o pulso do loiro fortemente e o jogou ao chão.

- PORRA SASUKE! Me larga!

- Não vai me levar! Nii-chan eu não vou deixar me levarem dessa vez...

Olhava de forma doentia para o loiro, o prensando contra o chão e sussurrando coisas desconexas no ouvido de Naruto.

- Sas-suke... Saia de cima de mim, não... Estou conseguindo respirar Teme!!! – o loiro arfante, sentindo cada vez mais a forte pressão do corpo do demente moreno, tentava se soltar.

- Não vou permitir Nii-chan, esse enfermeiro não vai fazer aquilo de novo... Sasu-chan não vai deixar... – Sasuke continuava a sussurrar enquanto sentia um sentimento profundo o abalar por dentro. A visão borrada... O loiro de branco... O enfermeiro de suas lembranças...

- Porra Sasuke! Vaza de cima de mim seu doente! – O loiro não estava gostando da situação, estava começando a tremer ao sentir Sasuke o prensando sem que permitisse se mover. – O que você tem seu bastar...

Não houve tempo para terminar a frase, foi pego de surpresa e jogado fortemente contra a parede, machucando seu rosto quando colidiu com a parede texturizada, no momento em que estava se recuperando do forte impacto, sentiu sua calça ser puxada com força, suas mãos serem erguidas e apoiadas sobre sua cabeça, empurrando seu tórax contra a parede e suas pernas serem abertas e logo sentir a intrusão.

- AAAAHHHHH! – Naruto berrou ao sentir o moreno investir contra ele, fazendo que sua própria ereção fosse prensada contra a parede. Junto aos movimentos rápidos do moreno, ele arfava,sentindo ser machucado, esfolando seu tórax e rosto na parede texturizada da sala do apartamento.

- Não mesmo... não vou parar... Quem irá brincar de médico é Sasu-chan agora! – disse o moreno com as pupilas dilatadas e os olhos extremamente avermelhados. – Né? Deidara-senpai?

Sasuke parou seus movimentos e deu uma lambida nos ferimentos do rosto do loiro antes de jogá-lo sobre a mesa onde jazia a cesta cheia de doces e chocolates.

- Deidara? – Naruto arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o nome pelo qual o moreno o chamou. – Mas que merda... Ah... Ahhhhh!

Sasuke mais uma vez o penetrou com violência, arrastando o corpo já exausto do loiro sobre os doces, sujando-o com as guloseimas de dia das bruxas após rasgar sua blusa suja de sangue falso. O Uchiha abriu os braços de Naruto o deixando de bruços e passou a morder sem piedade as costas desprotegidas, fazendo que sangue escorresse por sua coluna contrastando com sua pele beijada pelo sol. E ainda não satisfeito, o moreno o virou de peito para cima para não perder a oportunidade de provar daquela pele adocicada e lambuzada pelos doces.

- Sasu... Sasuke... Droga está me m-machucando... Tem... ah... Te-teme... – Os lábios famintos de Sasuke não deixavam que o loiro chamasse pelo seu apelido. O moreno levantou uma das pernas do loiro passando por cima de seu ombro, fazendo que o outro ficasse de lado para que penetrasse mais fundo em... Deidara? Sasuke não se importava e lhe deu uma brutal estocada atingindo a próstata do menor. – Ahhhh TEMEEE!

"Teme?" Sasuke olhou profundamente nos olhos, agora para ele azuis, antes que gozasse dentro daquele corpo trêmulo com uma última estocada profunda, fazendo Naruto o acompanhar.

- Tsc... Dobe... – Sasuke saiu de dentro do loiro e se sentou ao lado dele, puxado um cigarro e o acendendo ignorando a figura ofegante ao seu lado.

- FILHO DA PUTA! O QUE DIABOS PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO! – Naruto se levantou rapidamente e socou o rosto do moreno derrubando seu cigarro, enquanto lágrimas de dor profunda deixavam seus olhos.

Sasuke não ousou encarar os orbes azuis, mas sussurrou um pedido de desculpas inaudível que fez o loiro para imediatamente o outro soco que iria desferir. Naruto sentou calado ao lado dele. Por um breve momento o silêncio prevaleceu.

- O que diabos aconteceu? – perguntou Naruto inseguro.

- Droga nova do Orochimaru.

- Você... – Naruto aborrecido tentou argumentar.

- Não precisamos falar sobre isto. – Sasuke respondeu tragando longamente a fumaça de um novo cigarro acendido.

- Certo... – Naruto mirou seus pés. – Quem é Deidara?

- Não importa.

Sasuke tirou sua própria blusa, ainda sentado ao chão, para se limpar e foi tomar um banho. Se vestiu adequadamente e rumou para a porta, antes que sequer tocasse a maçaneta da mesma, sentiu o corpo quente do loiro o abraçar pelas costas, se lembrou da ordem de Orochimaru de aparecer apenas pela manhã, acendeu outro cigarro sentindo o abraço do loiro o envolver um pouco mais e assim eles permaneceram pelo resto do dia. Abraçados sem se encarar.

.

_- Nii-chan!! Eu quero ir embora! As injeções doem e me fazem dormir! EU QUERO VER PAPA E MAMA!!! _

_Olhos escuros fitaram a criança desesperada, por um momento a luminosidade de um relâmpago os iluminaram, dando o tom vermelho que atormentava a mente infantil em seus pesadelos. Sasuke recusou alguns passos, segurando o grito que queria sair de sua garganta._

_- Irmãozinho tolo, eles morreram. Quando irá acordar para a realidade. _

_._

**#Sasuke POV**

Novamente acordei suando frio, aquelas lembranças enterradas deram pra ressuscitar na minha mente. Loiro bastardo, culpa dele dessa vez. Fitei o visor do meu celular, eram 5hs da manhã. Quando menos percebi já estava tragando um cigarro, Naruto se remexeu no sofá da sala, pelo visto o sono o venceu.

Essa droga nova daquela Cobra nojenta funciona bem. Aquela cena parecia bem real, os olhos do Naruto estavam daquela cor... Pft hahaha, se eu continuar gargalhando alto assim a puta vai acordar. Dane-se... Passei novamente as mãos por meu cabelo. Inferno ele estava com a cara do Deidara. Aquele enfermeiro pedófilo imundo! Mas ele pagou morrendo por minhas mãos. He! Naruto você tem muita sorte de minha "viagem" não ter sido com a cena da morte dele. Tcs.. Essa agulhada ainda tá dando umas fisgadas ferrada...

**#Sasuke POV Off **

**.**

_- Ar...Ar.. Ar.. – a pequena criança arfava, visivelmente cansada de lutar contra os enfermeiros que tentavam a imobilizar._

_- Kukuku Sasuke-kun assim vão te machucar._

_- Não interessa! Eu não vou dormir de novo! Aqueles olhos! Eles não vão me perseguir... Eu vou socar vocês! Todos vocês!!! _

_- Sasuke-kun você não quer dormir por causa dos sonhos ruins não é? Eu vou te dar algo que vai te proteger deles e melhor ainda, não é injeção. O que você acha?_

_A criança deixou por um momento a posição defensiva e fitou esperançosa o homem a sua frente._

_- Quem é você?_

_- Kukuku um amigo do Itachi-kun. Então você quer Sasuke-kun? – o homem estendeu alguns comprimidos a criança._

_- Amigo do Nii-chan! – a criança sorriu e pegou os comprimidos da mão do homem – Os sonhos ruins vão embora né?_

_- Kukuku sim eles vão. Experimente._

_._

- Sasuke-kun. Como foi?

- Bem real...

- Kukuku ótimo, alucinações potentes. Agora posso me concentrar nesse pequeno efeito colateral da dor.

- Hum...

- Kukuku Sasuke-kun quando criança você falava mais.

- E você me drogava menos.

- Kukuku...

A risada doentia ecoou, o Uchiha se limitou a esperar as amostras de sangue serem tiradas e se retirou do recinto sem ao menos olhar a cara do farmacêutico. Ao sair do pequeno laboratório de Orochimaru, Sasuke se esbarrou com seu irmão.

.

_- Sasuke, você gostou dos remédios do Orochimaru?_

_- Sim! Nii-chan, os pesadelos foram embora! Eu posso voltar pra casa agora?_

_- Só se me prometer sempre tomar os remédios que ele pedir._

_- Hai! – Sasuke sorria inocentemente. – Nii-chan. _

_._

- Sasuke, tomando seus "remédios"?

- Pro inferno Itachi...

- Foi bom te ver também, irmãozinho tolo.

.

**Happy Halloween - Owari**

¹Ice: droga sintética.

² Olha o selo amaldiçoado gente :B é eu sei, sou nada criativa mas não digam que não tentei xD.

* * *

Notas da autora: Cara acho que foi um Epic Fail tentar mostrar o lado do Sasuke. Espero que tenha dado pra compreender que no passado Sasuke conheceu o Orochimaru quando criança, e que era perturbado pela morte dos pais dele e Oro-chan resolveu dar uma ajudazinhaxD! Ç.ç protejam sua crianças dos traficantes!

Agradecimentos especiais, **a Grazi-chan, Chará e Blanxe **pelas reviews!


End file.
